In The Moonlight
by Brainyxbat
Summary: During the spooky time of Halloween, Chuckie discovers a deep, dark secret that his girlfriend Shenzi had been keeping from him. Belated Halloween oneshot!


**(A/N: I meant to have this one yesterday, but I kept getting sidetracked! So, happy belated Halloween! Enjoy this festive oneshot!)**

* * *

 **In the Moonlight**

* * *

"Have a good day, honey!"

"I will, Mom!" 14-year-old Shenzi Tuck walked out of the house, and entered the school bus. She wore simple black skinny jeans, a black slim-fit t-shirt with Minnie Mouse Halloween icons all over the front, Minnie ghost stud earrings, a matching hair bow, black sneakers that almost reached her knees with white laces, and an orange hair extension that contrasted with her black as night tresses, which almost reached her mid-upper shoulders. She had long bangs that covered the left side of her face, because her left eye was blue, while the right was green. So far, no one saw through it, and assumed that she merely had green eyes.

But she was hiding a deeper, darker secret from the world.

On the bus near the front, she sat next to her boyfriend of 3 years, 14-year-old Chuckie Finster. "Hi Chuckie," She greeted him.

"Hey," He kissed her cheek, "You look ready for Halloween."

"Thanks," She giggled, "So do you." He was in a black t-shirt with 4 Mickey Mouse Halloween icons lined on the front, matching with hers, denim vintage jeans, and green two-tone checkerboard Vans slip-ons.

"Thanks, Shen. What's your costume going to be?"

"Well, I found the cutest one ever at Disney's website. My mom drove me over to the World of Disney to get it yesterday after school. It's a Minnie Mouse witch."

"Nice," He nodded.

"Thanks! What'll yours be?"

"Jack Skellington," He shrugged.

"Ah, cool! Well, my parents will be throwing a costume party on the 30th in the evening at our house. It's the day before Halloween, so we can go trick-or-treating on the 31st. You want to come?"

"Sure, sounds great!" He agreed. "Are we gonna invite our friends?"

"Uh huh," She nodded, "I'll give you the information at lunch."

The group of friends gathered at one table in the school cafeteria after grabbing their lunches. "So guys, uh, my parents are having a Halloween costume party on the 30th at our house in the evening. You all want to come?"

"Sure!" 13-year-old Lil DeVille agreed.

"Sounds awesome!" Her twin brother Phil added in.

"I'm in!" 14-year-old Kimi Finster, Chuckie's stepsister, nodded.

"I'll be there," 13-year-old Tommy Pickles agreed to come.

"Sounds great! But why on the 30th, specifically?" 12-year-old Dil Pickles asked her. "Just curious."

"It's so that we all can go trick-or-treating on Halloween night."

"Ohh! Well, I learned my lesson 3 years ago, about doing that at the wrong time. Count me in!"

"Awesome!" Shenzi showed excitement. "This'll be great!" She then gave them invitations with the time, activities, and whatnot. If only she remembered the secret mentioned earlier.

What is the secret? When the moon is full in the sky, she and her family transform into animalistic creatures, like werewolves, although on Halloween night, they always would take the form whether the moon was out or not. Her parents and slightly older stepsister, Frankie, would look like anthromorphic badgers, but not her. They embraced this condition, but Shenzi was still uncomfortable with it. She saw it as a curse. They tried to encourage her to be more prideful of it, but she wouldn't budge. She was afraid that her friends, especially Chuckie, would get scared and ditch her. This was the reason why she never had or attended any slumber parties, or had late night dates with Chuckie. She would stay behind whenever her family ate in town, so they brought takeout back for her. They hated to go without her, but she kept insisting until they gave in.

Long story short, she had a werewolf-like curse, and was very self-conscious from it. She was already an outcast in school; imagine how bad it'd be if her secret was exposed to the whole student body and faculty! She just may have to switch schools if that should happen.

The next afternoon, after Shenzi finished her homework, she walked downstairs from her Gothic bedroom to help her parents in decorating the house and backyard for the party. The theme was "Frightfully Fancy" from Party City, with black and orange colors, and little hints of white. There were chocolate cupcakes with violet purple frosting in a vanilla flavor, and various festive icing decorations, consisting of colorful skeletons, dress-up jack-o-lanterns, black skulls and crossbones, and a skeleton family in orange clothes. The table had a themed table runner over a tablecloth, a 3D glitter pumpkin stack decoration, and a black swirl bowl filled with candy corn, mellowcreme pumpkins, and various festive mellowcremes. There were black spoon tongs, and mini cauldrons and pumpkin buckets for eating in small bulk. In the fridge was bottles of various sodas, plus plain water. There were black and white polka dot latex balloons, along with themed foil balloons, decorating the fence and tables with black foil weights and orange curly ribbon.

"You excited for the party?" Frankie asked her.

"Absolutely," Shenzi nodded, "It's going to be awesome."

"What're you going to do if there's a full moon, though?"

She suddenly froze in her tracks. She had completely forgotten about that! "Uh..."

"You forgot?"

"Eeyup."

"Ohh. Well, you can just hide in your room. I'll say you decided to get some extra sleep for tomorrow night, should anyone ask."

She let out a sigh of relief. "That's a good idea. Thanks, sis."

"No problem, Shen."

Before long, the party was in full swing, with all the guests dressed up. Shenzi was in her costume mentioned earlier, which consisted of a short-sleeved top with a cameo picture of Minnie Mouse on the front, purple triangle panels on the cap sleeves, a short flowy skirt with purple flowers and a Minnie bow on the waistband, black and purple striped tights, classic Converse high-tops with sequins all over, and a purple hair extension. She wore Mickey head Haunted Mansion earrings in her ears, and had a few things up in her room, ready for if there would be a full moon that night. Chuckie wore his Jack Skellington blazer with a white tank top, black pinstripe pants, and black Vans.

Frankie was dressed as Daphne Blake from Scooby-Doo, but surprisingly, while having the cartoon colors, its silhouette looked like it could've been from the 2002 theatrical movie. She had a purple sleeveless short dress with a slight plunging v-neck, a bright green scarf, a light purple headband, and matching knee-high gogo boots instead of the boot covers. In her ears were glittery pumpkin stud earrings. Phil was a black-clad sailor, while Lil was an evil mermaid with a black, green, and purple sleeveless maxi dress, a black cape, a black curly wig with green streaks, and a silver shell tiara, a sequin choker, and dangling earrings, all with blue starfish.

Kimi was dressed as the Cat in the Hat, with a white tank top, a black moto vest, a themed tulle skirt with a tail she attached on, red and white striped tights, black furry legwarmers with a red bow, a headband with black and white cat ears and a red and white striped hat, a red sequin specially-shaped bow tie, silver cat head outline earrings, black floral lace combat boots, and two ponytail bands with large, red chiffon bows. She also had whiskers drawn on her cheeks with black eyeliner. Angelica was a sailor with a short halter romper, a white and blue mini hat, red retro peep-toe high heels with white polka dots, matching anchor earrings, and a ponytail band with a royal blue bow. Susie was a black cat, her costume consisting of a mini dress with slashes on the upper bust and sleeves, and a tulle skirt, a leather cat ear headband with a widows peak, knee-high gogo boots, whiskers drawn on her cheeks with eyeliner, cat head silhouette stud earrings, a crystal cat ears ring, and had her hair in a ponytail.

"These are awesome, Shen," Chuckie came up to Shenzi with a cupcake.

"Thanks; I made them with Frankie and my parents."

"Ah, nice. The mixed candy is a cool idea," He gestured to the swirl bowl, "Was it yours?"

"Thanks. Yeah, it was mine."

"You're very creative, Shen," He kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. You want me to get you some?"

"Sure," She nodded, "Thanks. Can they be in a pumpkin?"

"Anything for you," He poked her nose, so her smile grew, "But I have to use the bathroom first. Too much Fanta and chocolate."

"No problem, feel better," She nodded, and he rushed upstairs.

"Hey, Shen?" Frankie came up to her.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to see this," She guided her to the window, where the evening sky was in view, and to her horror, the moon was full!

"Oh no! Not tonight!"

"At least you have that stuff ready in your room, and you can stay up there."

"But what if Chuckie asks for me? He's going to get me a little pumpkin of candy after he's out of the bathroom. And he had too much Fanta and chocolate, so he may be a while."

"I'll tell him you went to sleep."

"What if he wants to check on me?"

"Uh... just pretend you're asleep."

"I'll try," She nodded, "I need a lock on my door."

"Yeah," She agreed, "Maybe you can ask Mom and Dad sometime."

"It can never be too soon," Shenzi remarked.

Before long, the time came. At sundown, Frankie and her parents physically lit up to the point of almost blinding everyone in the room, then were in their badger forms. Shenzi ran upstairs before she could be seen, although Chuckie was still in the bathroom at this time. Chocolate bars went right through him. "Whoa!" Kimi's eyes widened. "Frankie, wha-?! What is...?!"

"I'm scared!" Phil yelled.

"Phil, it's okay!" Frankie held onto his shoulders. "We're still us! This happens on every night when the full moon is out."

Just then, Chuckie came rushing in. "Oh Shenzi, I'm so sorry I took so long!" He rushed to fill a pumpkin with mellowcreme candy. "Where is she?!" He asked Frankie without noticing her different appearance, or the shocked reactions from their friends.

"Uh... sh-she's up in her room!" Frankie accidentally blurted out, trying to conceal herself. "But d-don't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"Uh... sh-she's sleeping!"

"Well, okay then." She hid her relief at that. "I'll put her little pumpkin on her cupcake table."

She panicked when he headed for the staircase. "N-no! Don't go in there!"

"I'm just going to leave this little bucket on her table; what's the harm in that?"

"Uh... her-her door is closed, and she's a light sleeper."

"I'll explain if she wakes up."

"But-!"

"Frankie!" He exclaimed, surprising her. "It's fine. She'll understand." He then walked upstairs, still having not noticed the change in her appearance.

"Shoot! Why couldn't she have gotten a phone for her birthday?" Frankie vented to herself.

"Oh no!" Shenzi whispered to herself, so she pulled on a purple Minnie witch hoodie, and black Atsuko Kudo latex gloves to hide her hands, then pulled the Gothic Alice in Wonderland comforter off of her bed, and laid it over her body, facing away from the door.

"Shenzi?" Chuckie cautiously walked in the room.

"G-go away! Don't look at me!" She begged him, keeping her head covered with her comforter.

"So you have a little bedhead," He shrugged, getting the wrong idea, as he set the pumpkin on her cupcake table, "It can't be any worse than how my hair always is. Plus, I thought you were asleep."

"Just get out, please! You can't see me like this!"

"Like how?"

"N-nothing! Just go!" She held out her hand without thinking, and her hoodie sleeve fell down to the middle of her forearm, so he saw that her skin was no longer a pale peach, but now purplish-grey!

"Wha-? Shen, what's this?"

"Wh-what's what?"

"Did you use makeup on your arm or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shen," Chuckie pulled off her glove, and was shocked to see that her whole hand was the same odd color. Not to mention her soft skin still felt the same as always. "Wow, where'd you get this makeup? It's almost like this is your naked hand! It must be very smudge free."

"J-just get out!" She stuttered fearfully.

"Shenzi, a disheveled appearance is nothing to be ashamed of!" Chuckie managed to pull the comforter off, but her hood still covered her head. To his confusion, he saw some bumps on her hood that looked kind of like cat ears, only taller, and more flexible. Now even more curious, he started trying to unveil her head and face, but she stubbornly tightened her grip.

"No!" She protested.

"Shenzi! You can't hide forever! Come on!" He managed to gain the upper hand when her grips faltered, and she instinctively turned around, now revealing her face to him. He accidentally let out a gasp in shock; not only was her face grey, but she had bat ears, which had her earrings, now near her scalp, and a round, black nose like a hyena's! "Shen, wha-? How did-?"

"This happens on every night with a full moon," She admitted, her head hung down to face the ground after she stood up, her hoodie dropping to the floor, "My whole family has this curse, but I'm the only one who would look... like this, considering I'm technically adopted. It takes effect on Halloween night whether the full moon is out or not."

"Well um, th-that explains why you never want a sleepover, or to attend any," He tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Mm hmm," She nodded.

"But how come you never told me? I'd keep your secret."

"I... I was afraid that you'd dump me because I'm practically a mutant," She confessed.

"I'll never leave you," Chuckie assured her, "You were beautiful before, but when you're like this... you're gorgeous." He kissed her cheek. "You're the most beautiful half-hyena girl that the world has ever known."

Shenzi let an emotional smile grow. "Thanks, Chuckie." She hugged him tightly, her head on his chest. He returned the hug, hiding his awkward feeling of her left ear touching his right. Depending on the number of full moons they'd witness together in the future, that'll take some getting used to.

"My pleasure." He thought that her full moon appearance gave her an... exotic vibe, but kept it to himself. It was kind of racy for his young girlfriend, anyway. "Um, I... I got your candy."

"Oh!" He walked to the table, retrieved the little pumpkin, and gave it to her. "Thanks!"

"No problem." He kept her close as she ate the chewy, delicious candy with her head on his chest and shoulder. She even fed him one of the pumpkins, as they shared a laugh at the cheesiness of her romantic gesture. After their laughter died down, they gazed in each other's eyes after she straightened up, as their faces were now only inches apart. Afraid that he'd back off due to her... animalistic appearance, she stood still, but to her surprise, he leaned down and planted his lips on hers in their first kiss. She laid her hands, one of which carried her pumpkin, on his shoulders as she kissed him back. Her blush deepened when she felt his gentle hand on her left cheek, with his other hand on her back, where her hair barely covered it.

They drew apart after a few seconds, and stayed quiet, the only noise coming from downstairs. "So um, d-do you want to go trick-or-treating tomorrow night?"

"Mm hmm," She nodded, "I was a little reluctant about it at first, but now I definitely want to. Especially if you'll be there."

"I'll be there, Shen."

"Awesome," She pecked his lips for a second.

"Um, you want to go downstairs to the party?" He suggested.

"Sure," She nodded, and he walked her down the stairs and in the living room. "Uh, h-hey everyone."

"AAH!" Phil screamed in terror upon seeing her, as other guests reacted with shock. "She's a werewolf!"

"No Phil, it's okay!" She tried to calm him down. "I'm not a werewolf! I'm not savage!" He was able to relax after some deep breaths. "I have this same... condition as Frankie and my parents. It's just I have a... different form from them, because we're not related by blood."

"O-oh."

"Besides, I think she's still beautiful," Chuckie kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Chuck," She hugged him for a second, "Um, I'll be right back." She headed back to the stairs.

"Shen, what's wrong?" Chuckie asked her in concern.

"I'm just getting my hoodie," She explained, "Feeling a little chilly."

"Here, I'll get it for you." He headed up the stairs before she could say no.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime."

As Chuckie picked her sweatshirt up from the floor, he heard a familiar yell from the living room. "Ow!" Shenzi exclaimed. He rushed downstairs to find some dumb girl pulling on her ear. "Stop that!"

"Sor-ee," She raised her palms up unjustifiably, "I thought they were fakes."

"Even then, that would've hurt!"

"Whatever, _freak,_ " The bimbo walked off, leaving the Goth hyena-girl emotionally injured.

"Leave my girlfriend alone," Chuckie growled to her under his breath, but she raised her palms up again, irritating him into rolling his eyes. "Shen, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good," She stammered.

"You're not a freak, okay? This condition is beyond your control, so it'd be unfair for anyone to hate you, insult you, or make fun of you for it."

"Mmm," She mumbled, keeping her gaze low.

"Don't listen to her, or anyone that tries to put you down," He stroked her hair, which had stayed the same after her transformation, "Remember, you're still beautiful, and always will be."

"Th-thanks."

"My pleasure," He kissed her lips for a second, then grabbed something from the kitchen table, "Cupcake?"

She giggled, then took it in her small hands. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He grabbed one for himself, and they ate together, enjoying each other's company. She stifled laughter when he had a frosting mustache, but he noticed and licked it off. "Um Shen, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow night, before we go trick-or-treating... can I see your transformation from human to... how you are now?" He couldn't think of a better term, but luckily for him, she didn't look bothered. "It's not revealing or anything, is it?"

"No," She shook her head, "And sure, you can see it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

l-l

On Halloween night, before it was too dark out, Shenzi and Frankie redressed themselves in their costumes from the party, to join their friends in roaming the neighborhood for candy. Chuckie knocked on the door, and his girlfriend, in her human form, answered. "Hi!" She kissed his cheek.

"Hey Shen," He greeted her, as he walked in after she allowed him to, "Is it almost time for your... change to take place?"

"Should be," She nodded, "Let's go in the living room. My parents are in bed, but aren't asleep."

"'Kay," He shrugged, and sat with her on the couch.

After a few minutes, she hastily stood up when she started physically shining. "Oh! Here we go!" Chuckie tried to watch, although it was hard with how bright she was. After only a few seconds, the light faded away, and she was in her anthro-animal form. "Well um, that was it," She shrugged, "How was it?"

"Pretty cool," He nodded, standing on the floor, "So um, shall we?" He held out his arm.

"Let's," She held onto his arm, and they walked out with Frankie to join their friends. She wore her hoodie again, but only because it was a little chilly outside, although Frankie didn't mind a little cool weather, so she kept her arms bare.

The group of young teens, plus Dil, had quite a fun night. Some 12th graders tried to frighten them, but Shenzi and Frankie took advantage of their animalistic appearances, and scared them back, getting a good laugh out of all their friends. Frankie praised her baby sister for embracing her condition on her own, as did Chuckie. Some adults giving out candy were a little startled by the two Tuck girls, but tried to hide it as they filled the kids' bags.

"Um, Chuckie?" Shenzi turned to her boyfriend after the group stopped at a house.

"Yeah?" He smiled down at her.

"Do you want to... sleep over at my place tonight?"

"Sure, sounds great," He agreed, "Should our pjs have a Halloween theme?" He chuckled with her.

"You can do that if you want to," She shrugged with a giggle, "I'm going to wear Halloween pjs tonight."

"I'll see what I have at home, then be over at your place."

"Sounds good," She nodded.

Later on, Shenzi waited for Chuckie to come, while sitting on her bed. She was in orange boxer shorts with white ghosts all over, black plush socks with a white skull and crossbones on each of them, and a black ribcage cropped tank top. When the door was knocked on, Frankie peeked in her room, also in her pajamas. "Want me to get that?"

"Sure, thanks," She nodded.

"Alrighty then," The blonde ran downstairs, and opened the door. "Hey, Chuckie! Come on in." She stepped aside to let him walk inside the living room. "Shenzi's up in her room."

"'Kay, thanks," He headed up the stairs with her, "Tonight was fun."

"Yep," She nodded, "Well um, g'night."

"'Night." He walked in his girlfriend's bedroom, still a little creeped out by the dark theme. "Hey, Shen." He sat on the foot of her bed.

"Hi, Chuck!" She crawled over from the headboard, and playfully hugged him. "Nice pjs."

"Thanks," He glanced down at himself. He was in black pajama pants with orange pumpkins all over, and a black ribcage t-shirt. "You too."

"Thanks." Chuckie blushed a little when he saw her short tank partially reveal her innie belly button, but then had an idea. When she was distracted, he reached over and poked her flat stomach. "Aah-hey!" She let out a yelp and a giggle.

"Hmm," He smirked, "Even when you're like this, you're ticklish? Good to know."

"No, don't!" She tried to protest, but he started tickling up and down her sides. "Gyaahahahahahehehehe! Stohohop ihehehehet!" She fell face-up on the bed, her eyes squeezed shut as he attacked her tummy and ribs with all his fingers. When she accidentally held her arms up, he went for her smooth, bare armpits, making her cheeks flush red. "Chuhuhuhuckiehehehehehe!" Tears welled up in her eyes when his hands trailed down her sides again. She squirmed wildly under his tickling fingers as she tried to protect herself, but he was too fast. After he had her shirt bunched up, he swiftly poked her belly button, making her squeal. "Nohohohoho, stohohohohop!"

"No stop? Your call," Chuckie smirked, and repeatedly poked her belly button, as his other hand stayed at her side.

"Ieehehehehehehe! Ehehehehehehehe! Iehehehehe meheahant _stohohohohohohop!_ " She yelled through her laughter, as tears fell. "Iehehehehe cahahahan't breheheahahathe!"

Chuckie drew his hands away, as she hugged herself. "Sorry," He grinned sheepishly while she was still giggling.

"It, it's okay," She assured him, on the verge of breathing regularly again. "So um," She sat up next to him, "I think tonight went good."

"Me too," He nodded, "You and Frankie scaring those 12th graders was pretty hysterical," He chuckled.

"Thanks," She giggled, "It felt good." She reached into her bag, and ate one of the Kit-Kat bars she received from one of the houses in the neighborhood. "I uh, I just hope my secret won't be exposed at school."

"I'll make sure no one else knows," Chuckie promised, "Angelica can't keep a secret, or simply won't, so I'll have the others keep this from her."

"Thanks, Chuckie."

"Anything for you, Shen," They shared a kiss after he ate a Starburst, "Well, in a few minutes, let's go to bed."

"A'ight," She agreed with a sleepy yawn, "I had fun tonight."

"Me too. You looked great in your costume."

"Thanks; you too."

After a few minutes, the young couple brushed their teeth together, then laid side-by-side in her bed. "Chuckie?" Shenzi looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Am I really pretty like this?" She gestured to herself.

"Shen, you're absolutely stunning like this," Chuckie stroked her soft, black hair, "Don't listen to anyone who tries to put you down. They have no right to call you a freak or anything of the sort."

"Thanks, Chuck."

"Anytime," He pecked her tiny lips, and held her closer, "G'night."

"'Night," She yawned, then laid on his chest and drifted off to sleep, forgetting a little something.

Chuckie took her glasses off, then his own, and set them on her bedside table. He meant every word he said to her; she was beautiful in her full moon form, as they decided to call it.

This was definitely the best, not to mention most interesting Halloween Chuckie Finster and Shenzi Tuck ever had.

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry this is late! You know the disclaimer; Shenzi and Frankie belong to me, while the Rugrats gang belong to Klasky-Csupo. Again, happy belated Halloween!)**


End file.
